


My Diamond

by Corabora



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Uncle/Nephew Incest, curse you dinkleberg, thank you anon, this wouldn't have happened if Peter Jackson hadn't made them so damn fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corabora/pseuds/Corabora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Thorin and Kili get involved with each other for a while, but Thorin feels that it's wrong and ends things between them. Cue Kili finding out he's pregnant.</p>
<p>Anon doesn't want specifics in terms of how the baby is carried or how it's born, just some comfort because Kili is heartbroken and traumatized and Thorin is angsting over whether it's right or wrong to be with Kili. Anon doesn't mind an unhappy ending, but a happy one is preferred [if it's possible]."</p>
<p>You ask and I shall do my best to deliver, sweet anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I visited the kink meme out of curiosity. I saw the prompt. I fell in love. And then this happened.
> 
> HI I'M CORA AND I WRITE THINGS THAT SHOULDN'T BE WRITTEN AND I HAVE NO SHAME at least when I'm on the internet and not around my family and some of my more sensitive friends.
> 
> Rated mature because of this chapter...prologue...thing. I have no idea of there will be a longer and better sex scene, I haven't written one in so long. Probably just quick bits and mentions of 'em. Bah. - _ -;

_When Smaug had attacked Erebor, it was common knowledge that a good number of the dwarves from that great city had been killed. They had lost a fair amount of men, and the few women they had had before had fallen to even less, becoming even more protected than they had been before. Parents lost children, siblings became only children, and whole family units had been lost in the attack._

_Thorin had made sure that he had gotten Frerin and Dís down the stairways and headed towards the doors as quickly as possible before he had gone for his father and grandfather. The dwarves had no other choice to leave and try to find a new home. The sons and daughter of Durin's line stuck close to each other after that, none of them wanting to lose sight of the others for any reason. When Fili was born, it was Dís and Thorin who were the most watchful. Nobody thought this odd; the bond between uncle and nephew was sometimes akin to that of the bond between father and son, especially if the uncle in question had no children of his own (which was a common situation amongst the dwarves). But when Kili came into the picture a scant five years later, it was as though something was put into motion that could not be stopped._

_There was no doubt that Thorin loved his nephews, adored them, even. He would spend whatever free time he had with them, telling them stories about life in Erebor, tales of gold and jewels and the mischief that he, Dís, and Frerin would get up to together (and oftentimes earning him a smack on the head and the words "Don't give them any ideas" from Dís), training them in the use of swords and axes and the traditional dwarven combat styles. Yet it was clear that there was something about Kili that made Thorin a little more protective of him. Maybe it was because he was the youngest, or because he somehow got into just a little bit more mischief by himself than he did when Fili was around, or maybe it was because he was just_ different _from most other dwarves--using a bow like he was born into it like some damned elf, and definitely prettier than most males were. Whatever it was, nobody said anything about it--Thorin was their prince, and after the War of Dwarves and Orcs, everyone thought it perfectly normal for him to want to watch out for the youngest of his family like a hawk._

_Fili and Kili, of course, thought nothing of it. They adored their uncle when they were dwarflings, and that adoration continued as they grew, never wavering, not even for a second. Kili especially seemed to adore Thorin, almost always seen around him a little more than Fili was, always begging him to take him everywhere, tell one more story, train him a little more. Again, nobody said anything about it; hell, they would sometimes think that if they were in the brothers' positions, they'd feel the same way. Who_ wouldn't _adore their uncle if he was Thorin Oakenshield?_

_Everything was fine, as it should be, nothing out of the ordinary. At least, until..._

\---

The soft sound of covers rustling and logs crackling on the fire added to the warmth of the room, making it seem like it was the only place that existed in all of Middle Earth to the two people inside of it. The cold winds howling outside, occasionally rattling the windows, spoke of the cold that only the craziest would be found outside in, yet the two paid barely any mind to the outside world, caring only about what was going on inside the room. There were no other structures in the world; only this room. There were no other people; only the two inside here existed.

"Aaaahh...Thorin, please..."

A deep chuckle sounded in the room, sending a tingle to the smaller dwarf's loins. "Always so impatient, aren't you?" A large hand, calloused from years of handling tools and weapons, trailed slowly up the young dwarf's spine and angling off at the top, moving to grip a shoulder. "But then, it _is_ your birthday...I suppose I can be indulgent tonight."

Strong hips rolled once, pushing a long, thick cock deeper into the young dwarf's ass and bringing a moan from his lips before pulling out halfway. "Although I do love when you're--" Whatever Thorin was going to say next was cut off when the dwarf in front of him pushed back, stopping only when Thorin was fully sheathed inside of him, clenching his hole as tightly as possible to keep the prince in there. "Kili..." The name was growled out, practically moaned out, and Thorin's eyes fluttered closed at the action.

Kili turned his head and looked at the powerful dwarf behind him, his usual mischievous smirk on his face. "But it's not _your_ birthday, is it, Thorin?"

Thorin opened his eyes to look at the younger dwarf when Kili said his name, and the sight made his breath catch in his throat:

There was Kili, supporting himself on his elbows, his back angled downward, leading to a strong yet fine neck, a head full of thick, dark brown hair, a face with half-lidded eyes and that mischievous smirk gone in favor of a slightly open mouth. "Come on already--we've gone slow for long enough." Thorin watched Kili's lips with every word he spoke, his mind imagining much better uses for that sweet mouth instead of talking.

"Fuck me already."

The words were spoken in a low, husky voice, practically dripping with desire. Thorin sucked in a breath through his teeth before grabbing Kili under his arms and hauling him up flush against his chest, both of them now kneeling on the bed. One thick, muscular went underneath Kili's armpit, bending up to let the calloused hand grab at his shoulder. The other hand went down to grip a slim hip, holding it in place, fingers massaging small circles where his thigh connected to his trunk. "You want to get _fucked_ , boy?" The word was punctuated with a sharp jerk of Thorin's hips, earning a sharp gasp from the younger dwarf. "Alright then," the prince whispered in Kili's ear, his hot breath causing Kili to shiver and let out a little whimper. "If that is what you wish for your birthday, then you shall have it. Do not say that Thorin Oakenshield does not give his people what they want. "

Hot lips sucked on Kili's neck as a steady rhythm of in, out, in, out started up, drawing noises from the young dwarf's lips with every inward thrust. The rhythm sped up, the length of the thrusts shortening the faster Thorin moved but never failing to hit that certain spot within Kili every damn time. The noises from each dwarf changed with the speed--Kili's becoming higher, Thorin's sounding more like growls.

That night, only the fire in the hearth was privy to the way that strands of white liquid flew from Kili's cock when he came, the way that he was held tightly against Thorin as the dwarf prince filled him with his seed, to the kisses and touches that started out as passionate and possessive but soon turned soft and loving.

In the back of Thorin's mind, something told him that he needed to stop, that this would only end in disaster, but he paid it no mind. Maybe later he'd let it come to the forefront of his mind, but now wasn't the time, nor the place. 'Later..much later.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods I write so slow, especially since parts-slash-chapters are going up on the kink meme before I post them here. Scumbag brain needs to stop getting distracted so easily.

“Sooooooooo…”

The look on Fili’s face was one that made him look less like an adult dwarf and more like a dwarfling that knew something big about you but you don’t know what it is until they started to bug the hell out of you about it. Kili knew that look only too well; he had shared it with his brother numerous times in the past, usually using it on their friends when they found out about the crushes they would have on a certain dwarf lad or lass, and he knew only too well what Fili was grinning about. But it wasn’t because Fili had just found out about it, oh no; this was because of…well…Kili didn’t know, but he knew that Fili would be telling him in the next minute or so.  
An innocent smile came to Kili’s lips in response to Fili’s grin. “Sooooooooo…what?”

“You know exactly _what_ ,” said Fili, giving the younger a push and making him stumble off the path a little bit. Kili scoffed, mock indignation clear on his face, and quickly returned the shove. Both brothers laughed as they fought playfully for a little bit, ignoring the looks that the few hobbits out late at night gave them before eventually stopping their play fight and continuing on as if nothing had just happened.

“So, come on, tell me already—when’s the wedding?”

A snort and a hand of Fili’s face that shoved him back was Kili’s answer, though the blond dwarf just laughed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, you idiot.”

“Oh come on, we all know that you and our dear uncle haven’t been anything but in in love for a couple of years now, always close even when you’re apart, don’t you dare deny it,” said Fili, pointing his finger at Kili and giving him a pointed look. Kili just smiled and shrugged as though saying ‘Oh gee, looks like you’ve caught me, brother dear.’ “And lately he’s been a little distant, and we _know_ why a dwarf distances themselves from their lover, so tell me already—how much longer are we going to have to wait until we throw a feast in honor of our king taking a consort?”

Kili couldn’t deny that his brother was right—there was only one reason that Thorin would be distant from him, and that was if he was making or commissioning an engagement accessory. It was one of the worst-kept secrets of dwarven culture that the one intending to propose would distance themselves from their beloved to work on a necklace or hair bead or some other sort of accessory that would say “I love you above all others and wish you to take this humble dwarf as your husband” (or wife, if the female was the more forward one of the pair). The one being proposed to would know what was coming up, there was no other reason that their lover would become distant, but it was always the way that they were proposed to that surprised them. With Thorin, well…who knew what he’d make and do?

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, brother dear,” he told Fili, swinging his arms to and fro before bringing them up and behind his head. “I didn’t even know that he was _thinking_ of proposing; _I_ just thought that he was taking his aggression toward Smaug out on the trees every night.”

“If he was going to take aggression out, then we’d find you walking funny the next day,” was Fili’s retort. “Now come on, you have to have found out _something_ , or you’re not my brother.” What he was saying was true; the brothers had always managed to somehow find out at least some sort of information about anything that was being kept secret from them or anybody else, no matter how hard someone tried to keep something secret. By all rights Kili should have managed to overhear something or see something that he wasn’t supposed to, maybe even read something not meant for his eyes. However, in this case, there didn’t seem to be anything that he could find out.

“I haven’t found out _anything_. You know how Thorin is—he can be as secretive as a dead man when he wants to be, and he knows how we work as well as anybody. No matter what I’ve tried, he’s kept _everything_ about what he’s up to a secret, and I mean _everything_.”

A slightly wistful smile came to the young dwarf’s face then, his mind running with the possibilities of what Thorin could possibly be coming up with—a cylinder-shaped bead to be woven into a braid, delicate in its design like something that might come from the elves, silver in color with a couple of small sapphires around the middle; or maybe a necklace, the chain golden and thin, the pendant circular with runes in a spiral on the front, starting out and going in, saying something romantic, with a design of one thing representing Thorin forming an “x” with something that represented Kili.

Beside him, Fili let out an amused chuckle at the expression on his face and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thinking about the dress you’re going to be wearing on your wedding day?”

“Yeah, I…what?! No!” Kili reached up to push Fili’s hand off of his shoulder and then to shove him, but the blond was quick enough to dodge it this time.  
The pair continued like this for a while, friendly bickering and fighting sounding the whole time, before they came upon the door that they were looking for. A circular green door, nothing extraordinarily special about it at first glance, but the pair knew what to look for, and there it was, close to the bottom and off to the right—the rune that Gandalf had said would be there.

“Well, shall we go and say hello, then?” asked Fili, looking at Kili with a smile. Kili looked back at him, the smile on his own lips almost an exact mirror of his brother’s.

“Indeed we shall, dear brother.” And with twin nods the pair each raised a hand and knocked on the door (though later, after everything was all done, Bilbo would say that they pounded like oliphants on the door—in good humor, of course)

\---

The feast inside was a rather lively one, not something that was unusual for the dwarves, but certainly unusual for their poor host if his fretting and stammering was anything to go by. Everyone found it rather amusing, especially the youngest of the twelve dwarves, though they felt a little sorry for making him stress out so much. Just a little, mind you. In fact, had there not been a rather forceful pounding on the wooden door that interrupted their celebration, Kili would have probably gotten Fili to help him use some dwarvish techniques on the hobbit to calm him down, all of them involving drinking mug after mug of liquor. But when Thorin knocked, you didn’t hold up—you answered the door, or there was hell to pay if you made him wait too long.

The company quickly got down to business, talking about the Lonely Mountain and the way to it and everything that they would need. Occasionally the hobbit, who they all found out was named Bilbo Baggins (“Bilbo Baggins”, Dwalin would say later with a slight chuckle, “a strange name for a strange lad, t’be sure.”), would interject, a nervous question here or some sort of stammer there, and actually fainted after reading the contract that Balin handed to him (although everyone would agree that it was Bofur’s fault, because who wants to think _happy_ thoughts when it came to possibly getting incinerated?)

The entire time, Thorin barely looked at him any longer than he did the others, something that wasn’t odd considering the most likely reason for it, but when Thorin _did_ look at him, there wasn’t even a small smile just for him to be seen. It made Kili’s mood drop a little, but he just brushed it off. Thorin was the brooding, serious type when it came to matters like these, so maybe it didn’t occur to him to let go of some of that seriousness even for a second. Kili could understand that, though; taking back Erebor from the dragon Smaug was serious business, and while he and Kili were born after the fall of Erebor, that didn’t mean that they were devoid of feelings for a place they had heard so much about and obviously meant a lot to those who remembered it. It was only when they were around the fireplace and everyone began to hum that Thorin decided to look at him, and he suddenly wished that they weren’t with everyone in a confined area but instead out in the woods, surrounded by nothing but the trees and whatever animals might live there.

Ever since he was young, Kili had loved listening to his uncle sing. His voice was rich and deep, like thick chocolate that came slowly out of the pot when poured and coated whatever it touched in a thick layer. It was comforting to him, and he would try to get Thorin to sing him to sleep as often as ossible. As he got older, it changed from being simply comforting to sending sparks to his loins, especially when he started to look at Thorin. The feeling only increased when Thorin finally started looking back, and oh how he just couldn’t get enough of it anymore. Like now.

Everyone was humming, taking the place of instruments, while Thorin started to sing in that rich, deep baritone. His voice seemed to fill the room, flowing over everyone, though he only looked at Kili. The intensity of his gaze made the young dwarf shift, thankful for the long clothes that hid his front well, because wouldn’t that be an embarrassing situation if anybody saw what was going on down below!Thorin seemed to notice this, and finally, finally he smiled, though it was so quick and so small that Kili was sure he would have missed it if he’d blinked.

The singing, unfortunately, had to come to an end at some point. Rest was needed for the journey tomorrow, and with how early they were all getting up, nobody could afford to miss any of it. Bilbo had fallen asleep during the song at some point, and nobody had the heart to move him from where he slept, though Fili put a cover over him out of decency. Everybody took a place to sleep, some on couches and most on the floor. Thorin was one of those who slept on the floor, in a room all to himself. Kili wanted to follow him, but in the end he didn’t, choosing to start setting up his bedroll next to Fili. If Thorin was doing what Kili thought he was doing, then he didn’t want to intrude and ruin the surprise. Besides, sleeping next to Fili was perfectly fine with him; they had shared bed space when they were growing up, so this was no bother to him.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him as he was kneeling down, making him stand up again and look behind him. “Thorin…” The prince said nothing, just stared at him; he stared right back. After a moment or two, Thorin’s hand slid from his shoulder, down his arm, and stopped at his hand, gently but firmly gripping it.

Kili looked down at their clasped hands then back up, smiling at Thorin. The older dwarf gave him a barely-there smile before leading him away. Behind them Kili could hear Dwalin mutter “They be’er no’ keep me up again” and Balin chuckle softly at his words, but he paid them no mind. His attention was completely on Thorin now. Nothing else mattered.

Thorin lead him to the room he had all to himself. A couple of pillows from one of the chairs were on the floor, with a blanket below them. “I think outside might be a better choice if you wanted to—”

“Not tonight.” The pair had stopped, Thorin turning to look at Kili, never letting go of his hand. The prince’s free hand moved up to Kili’s face, cupping his cheek as he locked eyes with the young dwarf. Kili reached up his own free hand and put it over Thorin’s, gently pressing into the larger palm and greatly enjoying the way that Thorin’s large thumb was softly stroking his cheek. “I realize I have been a little…distant lately. I must apologize for my actions.”

His words made Kili smile and turn to press a kiss to Thorin’s palm. “There’s no need to apologize, Thorin. I understand—”

“No, you don’t,” he said, cutting Kili off. Kili’s smile fell, his brow furrowing as he looked at Thorin in confusion.

“Thorin, what—”

“I’ll explain in time. Just…for now…” Moving forward, Thorin leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. Not once did he ever lose eye contact with the younger. “Lay with me. No intimacy, jut sleep.” His voice had gone low, barely a murmur.

“Always.” That single word, murmured just as quietly as Thorin's words, brought a slightly bigger smile to Thorin’s face than the ones he had given throughout the night, and Kili’s own smile came back as he and Thorin worked to undress each other, divesting one another of the unnecessary layers of clothing until they were down to their tunics and breeches. He allowed himself to be lead over to the pillows and cover, gently pulled down next to the larger being before moving around, getting himself as comfortable as possible before kissing Thorin and laying his head on Thorin’s broad, muscular chest. His arm went around Thorin’s waist, holding the other dwarf to him; he felt one thick arm move around his own waist in return, the other rising so a hand could stroke his hair. “I love you, Thorin,” he murmured, his eyes closing as sleep overtook him, the strong, steady sound of the prince's heart lulling Kili to sleep.

Sleep, though kind and loving in its embrace, was a cruel mistress at the same time. It gave Kili the rest he needed and brought him pleasant dreams, but it made him miss the way that Thorin's face became troubled after he had said "I love you, Thorin". It made him miss the sigh that escaped Thorin's lips.

It made him miss Thorin whispering into his hair: "But will you still think that after I do what I must?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't up to what I was hoping it would be. Then again, I stayed up until 8 a.m. to finish it and was typing at an uncomfortable angle since my mom was attempting to fix my glasses and thus I couldn't see very well. The things I do to get stuff out of my head...


End file.
